


Friendly Rivalry

by ALargeBear



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALargeBear/pseuds/ALargeBear
Summary: What began as a cordial agreement over their feelings for Chika evolved into something You and Kanan never expected.





	Friendly Rivalry

"I win again!"

Kanan held one arm above her head and cheered as she stumbled toward the last stretch of path. Her body drenched in a sheen of sweat and gasping for breath. She watched You come to a stop next to her only seconds later, hands on knees and breathing deep.

"I thought I had you this time," You said between exasperated pants.

"Looks like I'm still the fastest." Kanan eyeballed the long, tree-covered path they ran down. The summer sun shining down on her burning skin. "I guess you'll never be fast enough to beat me."

You shook her head, straightening her back. "But it's not fair. You're going to be in high school next year."

"So?" Kanan reached to ruffle You's hair. "You're looking for excuses. I beat you fair and square."

You knocked the hand away. "If we were the same age I'd win for sure."

"Whatever you say, but I still won."

You grunted some sort of admission. Folding her arms, she sat on a nearby bench under a particularly large tree. The shade offering a small respite from the hostile heat as it neared midday. Ever since You joined her middle school diving team, their morning training routines had a habit of turning into afternoon competitions.

"Looks like you'll have to practice even harder." Kanan followed You's lead, taking a seat to her side.

"I'll make sure I practice extra hard. I'm tired of always losing to you." You leaned back, spreading her arms and sighing.

"Now that's the spirit."

You went quiet for a moment, thinking before speaking back up. "And we're doing an extra mile next time."

Kanan laughed. "I don't think that will do you any good. If you can't even beat me now, what makes you think doing another mile will help?"

"Ah, maybe you're right." You scratched her cheek, looking down at her knees. A small bead of sweat dripped from her nose "So, what do you want for winning this time?"

Kanan tapped her chin and hummed. "I haven't thought about it."

"C'mon, don't make me wait," You whined, looking back up to the sky. "Just make me go get you some food or something like last time."

"But isn't that boring? I'm always making you buy me food and drinks." Kanan smirked and You groaned.

"Then what do you want?"

Kanan's grin grew wider. "Maybe I should make you do something embarrassing in front of Chika. That'd be pretty fun."

"No, it wouldn't." You covered her face. Her cheeks, already red from the draining workout, flushed even darker. "That would definitely not be fun."

Kanan chuckled, looking over to You. "I should make you confess your undying love for her in the middle of class, or something like that."

You's mouth clamped shut, her focus snapping down to her knees. The sweat beading on her forehead may not have been entirely from the workout. Her hands gripped at the edges of her shorts and clenched tight as her back stiffened.

"I was joking, You. Calm down." Kanan nudged her shoulder. You didn't respond, her back only tensed further, and her eyes stayed focused toward the ground. "Wait. Don't tell me."

"Shut up." You found it in herself to mumble a weak deflection.

Kanan's eyes went wide as You only continued to look away. "You actually like Chika, don't you?"

"I-I." You stuttered, wanting to say she didn't know what Kanan was talking about, but lying was never her strong suit.

"I had no idea. I was just joking around." Kanan's smirk dropped.

"Please don't tell anyone." You never looked up. "It's weird and dumb, and if Chika ever found out about it I don't know what I'd do. You probably think I'm weird, too. Just please don't tell anyone."

"Calm down, You." Kanan reached over, offering a quick squeeze to You's shoulder. "I'm not going to tell anyone, and I don't think you're weird at all. I was making a dumb joke."

You sighed, her shoulders relaxed and her grip loosened. "Thank you, Kanan."

"Of course." Kanan leaned forward to try and meet You's eyes. "But I do have some questions."

"Like what?" You continued to look away.

"When did you fall in love with her?"

"I don't know. Right after we graduated from elementary school, I think." You relaxed further into Kanan's touch. Even taking the occasional glance up to Kanan's eyes. "Why?"

Kanan tapped at her chin, humming. "That does sound about the same time I noticed my feelings, too," she grumbled.

You's head shot up, full attention toward Kanan. "What do you mean 'my feelings'?"

"Well." Kanan took in a deep breath. It was her turn to look away. "Since you told me. I guess I should tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I kinda might have feelings for Chika, too."

You gaped. "No way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kanan looked back with her lips pursed to the side.

"I'm just really surprised that you like Chika."

"But she's so adorable. Don't you think?" Kanan allowed herself a small smile, one that You returned. "I don't know how someone couldn't fall for her."

"I know what you mean." You's eyes sparkled, their exhaustion forgotten. "She's always so cute. Like when she just wakes up, and her hair is still all messed up."

"Or when she eats something really good, and her face lights up." Kanan leaned in closer in her excitement.

"Oh, or when Chika gets all excited when she puts her mind to something."

"That's a good one. But what about when she gets embarrassed and her cheeks turn all red."

"Chika is just the cutest, isn't she?" You asked her embarrassment a thing long forgotten. She found it so easy to get sucked into gushing with Kanan.

"She is." Kanan found it just as easy to sink into their mutual crush. The excitement of a shared love something new.

They kept going. Both of them losing track of time as they regaled story after story of their times with Chika. Some of them together as three, others their own personal experiences, but each time their smiles grew wider and wider. It wasn't anything either had expected. Someone to confide in. Someone who knew exactly what the other felt.

"Well, what do we do know?" You asked as the conversation wound down. The sun already well past its highest point in the sky.

"What do you mean?" Kanan drifted back to reality, shaking her head.

"What do we do about Chika? I mean, we both like her, and that means that at some point one of us might confess."

"So you want to make some rules?"

You nodded. "Yeah."

Kanan hummed, chin resting in her palm. "Why don't we just play fair, and whoever Chika falls for, the other person has to let it happen. No hard feelings or anything."

"That sounds good."

Kanan smiled, holding out her hand. "Alright then. Good luck, and no hard feelings."

With much more force than necessary, You shook Kanan's hand. "No hard feelings. But I don't plan on losing Chika."

"Neither do I."

* * *

It had been months since their agreement, and weekend meetings in You's room became something of a new norm for them. Swapping stories and all around general gushing where what they usually entailed. It was a time both used to be open about something neither had ever expected to be so fun, but Chika always did have that way of making them happy. Even if she weren't around.

"You know. I'm still not convinced that you're actually in love with Chika," You said from her place on the bed in the corner of the room. Kanan sitting next to her.

Kanan shook her head at the comment, blinking as if she hadn't heard right. "I'm sorry, what?"

"It's just that I've never understood why you of all people would like Chika." You trailed a finger along the bedsheets, eyes wandering about the room.

"Haven't I been telling you about it for the last few months." There was a slight irritation to Kanan's tone. "Every time I come over, we always talk about Chika and our feelings for her."

You stopped moving her hand. "I know, but Isn't it at least a little weird that you love her, too?"

"Why is it so strange to you that I'm actually in love with Chika?"

"It's not strange." You gave a distant chuckle. "Chika's amazing and anyone who spends time with her would probably fall in love with her."

"Right, she's great."

"But I don't get why you did?" You picked her hands up, waving before Kanan could speak up. "You've been her friend since you guys were babies. So I don't get why all a sudden you'd be in love with her like that. Are you sure you don't see her as a little sister or something?"

"Oh, so that's what this is." Kanan leaned in close with a single raised eyebrow. You looked away. "You're jealous that I've known Chika longer than you have."

You crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Maybe, but I still want to know just what it is you like about her. I wouldn't want Chika to end up with someone who doesn't love her as much as I do."

"You're such a little kid." Kanan poked You's cheek, getting a sharp glare as her answer. "But I guess if you want to know I can tell you, but you've got to tell me your reason after."

"Fine." You's frown softened, shifting her body to face Kanan.

Kanan sighed, a light pink on her cheeks as she ran a hand through her hair. "At the start, I think you were right. Chika was kinda like that little sister that I never had, and I always looked out for her. It was always like that when we were really little, like in elementary school, but then when she went to middle school, something changed. She stopped being little baby Chika to me and started being this pretty girl who always made me happy. At some point she started being there for me just as much as I was for her, I guess."

"Wow, so you have thought a lot about it."

Kanan hit her elbow into You's side. "I wouldn't say I love somebody without thinking about it."

"You're right. It sounds like you do care about Chika a lot."

"That's been telling you for months now. I don't even know why you wanted me to all this in the first place." Kanan let things settle a moment before smirking. "And now it's your turn."

"Do I have to?"

"If you made me say all that embarrassing stuff, then you have to, too."

"Fine." You couldn't focus on Kanan any longer, her eyes trailing off to a photo frame at her desk. Trying to find some confidence to be open about emotions that she was starting to fully understand herself. "I think even when I was little I loved Chika. I don't think it was romantic at the time, but she's always been one of the most important people in my life. Then we kept getting closer, and I started to think about how I could make her happy, and how happy she made me. I don't know when it happened, but I started seeing her as someone that I really did love."

Kanan didn't say anything. Hand gripping at her side and eyes stuck facing forward as You finished. The weight of it all settling in the room. This all a far cry from the usual light hearted banter that would permeate the space. Filled instead with the weight of real feelings put into actual words.

"I've never said all that out loud before. It sounds so embarrassing," You said with her face buried in her hands.

"We're just a pair of saps who fell in love with the same girl."

You didn't say anything, instead nodding along with her face still covered by her hands.

* * *

You never expected her first year of high school to be a time she wouldn't look forward to. Days spent with Chika and Kanan at the same school, even with the year difference, was supposed to be what would come. But that wasn't anything like what happened.

Kanan still talked to them, but it was never the same. Always so shallow and curt before she would find some excuse to shirk away. You could tell it bothered Chika, but not enough to ever say any of her concerns aloud. They were still friends, or at least You liked to hope they still were, but the occasional cold shoulder always felt like a hit to the gut, and one person could only take so many.

The invite had been a surprise. You never expected Kanan to be the one to invite herself over, but she couldn't complain. Anything to have some semblance of what they had back. Anything to have that one anchor of her ever turbulent feelings back.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" You asked from her table in the center of the room. Sitting on her knees with a hand grabbing at the table edge.

Kanan didn't sit down, standing a few steps in front of the closed door. "I had something that I wanted to tell you. I won't bother you for much longer."

"Oh, come on." You patted the empty space next to her. "Why don't you sit down and we can talk about some stuff just like we used to. Maybe even swap some stories about Chika. We haven't done that in forever."

"Actually, Chika is who I wanted to talk to you about."

You stiffened, bringing her hands together and setting them on her lap. The direct tone of Kanan's voice bringing with it a wave of fears. "W-Why?"

Kanan brought a hand up and scratched her cheek, eyes focused just above You. "I wanted to tell you that I'm going to give up on her."

"What?" You had heard her, she didn't believe it. Had the year of growing closer of shared feelings not meant what she thought?

"I said that I'm giving up on Chika, and you don't have to worry about me confessing or anything like that." Kanan kept going in the same sharp voice.

"But I don't get it." This was supposed to fill You with some sense of pride or triumph. There was nothing stopping her from moving forward with her feelings, but it didn't sit right. Kanan had meant far too much, and her feelings much too important. You knew that their talks had long confirmed that.

"Right now I think it's for the best if I give up on it." Kanan's sharp voice cracked. She tried to force it down by digging nails into her palm. "A lot of things have happened, and I just don't think I'm good enough to be with Chika."

"That's a lie." You's tears had almost started forming, but she didn't want to show that in front of Kanan. "There isn't anyone better for her than you or me. We've talked about this a million times. I know you love her. What about our agreement, huh?"

"Isn't this better for you?" Kanan choked back sobs, praying they wouldn't leak out. "I'll leave Chika in your hands."

You couldn't trust her voice, her hands squeezing tighter and tighter in hopes of forcing it all back down. She waited for Kanan to continue, but it never came. All that followed was the silent goodbye and click of the closing door. Her one confidant now gone, leaving her without the sense of place Kanan always gave. Her feelings for Chika still strong, but everything else going haywire. She was alone, and she cried.

* * *

The sun was always hot on the school roof, and practices never made it any easier. Not that You or Kanan ever cared much, but the lethargy of the rest of the group was always more noticeable. They stood side by side, watching as the rest of the group from the far end of the roof as they prepared for the day's exercises.

"I'm surprised that you ended up joining after everything that happened," You said with her arms crossed, keeping an eye on the group.

"So am I," Kanan said with a slight smile. "But I guess I have you guys to thank for all that, and for fixing the stuff between Mari, Dia, and I."

"We didn't do much." You chuckled as Yoshiko yelled something about the heat being nothing to a well-respected demon such as herself. "But it's nice to have you guys back. I know that Chika loves that we're all friends like we used to be."

Kanan watched Chika shoot up, trying to cheer Riko and the first years on despite the scorching heat. Her smile as brilliant as ever. "Yeah. And she's just as cheerful and amazing as always, isn't she?"

"Of course." You paused, waving to a smiling Chika from across the roof. "You know, I think she's even more amazing now. It's like she really shines or something."

"I can see it." Kanan followed suit, waving alongside You. "It seems like ever since she started all this with Aqours, she's been getting even more and more beautiful."

"She has."

They took a moment to listen to the commotion of the group. Mari making sure to press enough of Dia's buttons to keep her from getting too comfortable. Yoshiko leading some kind of sermon in front of Ruby and Hanamaru, yelling about things that neither of them probably cared much about. And then there was Chika, giggling right alongside Riko as they watched the controlled chaos unfold.

"So do you still like her?" You broke the silence, looking to her side.

"I do. Honestly, I don't think I ever stopped. I was being a real big idiot at the time, and I guess I thought it would be best to try and distance myself from you guys, but it wasn't that easy." Kanan looked over to You, meeting her smile with a warm one of her own. "I know this is going to sound selfish, but I don't want to give up on her. So, I'd like it if we could start up our little agreement again."

You reached out her hand. "No hard feelings, then?"

Kanan wasted no time taking You's hand. "No hard feelings."

* * *

It was Chika's idea to spend an afternoon together. A simple walk along the beach like they used to as kids, something they hadn't been able to find time for since Aqours started. Outside of patching things up shortly after, it didn't leave much room for lazy days. A perfect day to enjoy, or to compete, they went hand in hand with Kanan and You.

"Slow down you guys!" Chika yelled, kicking up sand as she followed behind Kanan and You. They were already steps ahead. "You know that I can't keep up with you guys when it's hot like this."

"Oh, sorry Chika." Kanan stopped, turning back with a handout and a smile. "We didn't mean to leave you behind like that.

Chika took in a deep breath, reaching out and taking Kanan's hand to for some support. "You two always leave me behind when we go for walks."

"Are you alright, Chika," You said, she put a hand on Chika's back. "We can stop if you want to. Kanan and I got a little ahead of ourselves."

"It's not like I can't walk." Chika took her place between the two as she brushed aside You's concerns, Kanan's hand still in hers. "You guys just walk too fast."

Kanan tightened her grip, shooting a quick smile at You, who returned with a subtle glare. "Your face is pretty red, Chika. Are you sure you don't want to stop for a bit? We can sit and watch the water."

"I just want you to slow down a little. It's the first time the three of us get to spend time together, and you two are going so much faster than me."

"Alright, You and I will make sure we go at your pace." Kanan nodded toward You. "Right?"

"From now on, we'll go at your pace, Chika." You saluted, smiling at Chika.

"But if you do get tired, Chika." Kanan pulled in Chika closer to her side. Straightening her back and standing with confidence. "You can hang on to me if that makes it easier for you."

"Well, if you don't mind." Chika let go of Kanna's hand, choosing instead to wrap an arm around Kanan's, pushing more of her weight onto the sturdy and toned body. "This would make it a little easier to keep up."

Kanan couldn't respond, her throat dry and eyes wide. The affection taking her off guard. She hoped for Chika to keep holding her hand, not a whole arm, but she couldn't complain.

You kept quiet, ruminating in her own jealousy as she kept sending side-eyed glances at Kanan. She took careful steps in closer to Chika's other side but kept her arms tight at her sides.

"Let's keep going." Chika tugged Kanan's arms and pushed You's arm forward. "I want to get some food before we go home."

Kanan and You, of course, complied without any complaint. The beach was largely empty. A few straggling locals scattered along their path leading to the small shack by the water. Nobody said anything.

Chika smiled and kept her grip, head bobbing from side to side as she hummed to herself in the quiet. Kanan focused on her arm, relishing in the new and sorely missed contact. It had been so long since Chika was close, she forgot how gentle it was. You kept stewing in her feelings, only occasional looking at Kanan, who would smirk back, only making things worse. She'd have to find a way to get one up on her.

Chika was quick to unlatch as they came up on the small food stand. "Do you guys want anything."

"I think I'm going to wait until dinner," You said.

Kanan almost whimpered as Chika let go and walked forward. "I'm with You. I'm not all that hungry right now."

Chika puffed her cheeks. "Fine. I guess I'll get something for myself."

You waited for Chika to walk out of earshot before turning to Kanan, frown across her face. "That was totally uncalled for."

"I have no idea what you mean," Kanan answered, a self-satisfied smirk painted across her face.

"Oh, please." You crossed her arms. "Holding her hand like that, and then making her hold your arm 'for support'."

"I didn't make her grab onto my arm like that." Kanan scratched at her cheek, turning a light red. "To be honest, I didn't expect her to hold onto me like that. It did feel good, though."

You's face scrunched up. "I bet it did."

"Don't be like that." Kanan ruffled You's hair, something she hadn't done in years. She never remembered it being so smooth. "You'll just have to try a little harder."

You knocked the hand away. "I never said I was giving up or anything like that."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kanan was going to continue but was cut off by a giddy Chika running up to their sides. A small cup of orange colored shaved ice in her hand.

"You guys, they have special orange flavored ice." Chika put a small scoop into her mouth. "It's so good. You guys should try some," she said, mouth full.

"I wouldn't want to spoil my dinner." You waved off the offer.

"I'll try a little, I guess," Kanan said.

"Here." Chika scooped up a good amount onto the spoon. Offering it up to Kanan's lips, feeding her. "It's super good, right?"

Kanan swallowed down the cold treat, the taste barely registering as she focused on the spoon she was fed with. The same one Chika had been using.

"I-It's good."

"It's so delicious." Chika shoveled another generous amount into her mouth with a blissful smile. "Let's keep going until I finish this."

Chika lead the pack, starting off down the beach. Leaving a disgruntled You and dazed Kanan a few steps behind.

"That was playing dirty," You whispered once she thought Chika was far enough away.

Kanan only smiled like a goof, giggling to herself.

* * *

It was the first night spent in You's room in some time. You calling Kanan over for the usual plans of talking about their mutual crush. Something they hadn't done in what felt like so long. You missed the grounding it brought her feelings. It felt so much more manageable with someone else to talk to. It had been so long since either had the catharsis that came with it.

"It's too bad you couldn't make it to the festival the other day." You brought in a tray of tea, closing the door behind her and setting the tray down on the table, taking her seat. "It was so much fun."

"You're telling me." Kanan took her drink, sipping and staring at You from across the table. "It was so busy at the shop the other day, and my dad needed the help. I wanted to go so badly."

"Chika was upset that you canceled." You smiled to herself. "You should have seen her. She looked so beautiful."

"Come on." Kanan hung her head. "I don't want to hear all this. It'll just make me even more jealous of you two."

"Think of it as payback for that day on the beach." You snickered. Kanan groaned. "Chika looked so nice. She had this amazing yukata and even had her hair down. It was so pretty."

"Did you guys take any pictures?"

"Yeah, Chika and I both have a bunch of pictures on our phones. I'll show you later if you want." You took a sip of her tea. "But that wasn't even the best part of the night. There were so many people, Chika wanted to hold my hand the whole time. So we went from stall to stall eating all this amazing food, and the whole time she never let go of my hand. It was great."

"So all you two did was hold hand?" Kanan asked. She had the urge to bury her head and cover her ears but figured this was all only fair. Plus, hearing stories about two important people was always something she loved.

"Nope." You's devious grin only grew bigger, as if she were about to spill some dastardly information. "At the end of the night, she invited me over to spend the night. We spent the whole night cuddled up in blankets watching movies until we fell asleep. I woke up, and she was laying right on my arm."

Kanan planted her head onto the table with a groan. "Ugh, now I really wish I didn't miss it."

"It was so much fun, and I got to spend a bunch of time with Chika. You did miss out, it was the best." You leaned back and sighed, hands on the ground. "But it would have been a lot better if you were there. Chika missed you, too."

Kanan perked up. "You think so? I thought you wouldn't have wanted me getting in the way."

"I mean, I liked how much time I got to spend with Chika." You's head lolled back. "But things are always a lot more fun when it's all three of us, don't you think?"

"Yeah." A warm smile crossed Kanan's lips. "Why don't we plan something for all three of us next time? We can surprise Chika with it."

You straightened her back out, hands hitting the table in excitement, the cups rattling from the force. "That's a great idea. We should make sure it's something all three of us like."

They fell back into the old routine like it was nothing. You bringing her energy and cheer to every idea. Kanan keeping her head level, quick to veto any idea that she knew wouldn't be a fit for Chika or all them. It was so natural, a feeling they both savored in You's room that nobody else was privy to.

* * *

Walking to the bus stop together had become a routine as Aqours became more and more serious. Chika's quick goodbyes after practice to work on lyrics with Riko were what they saw as the new normal. They understood, of course. The writing wasn't easy, Kanan and You knew that, but the enthusiasm from Chika was always so pronounced as she left with Riko.

"You saw it today, too. Didn't you?" You adjusted the strap of her bag as she walked with Kanan down the sidewalk. A touch of irritation in her voice. "That smile on her face when she said 'I'm going home with Riko today',"

This topic never seemed to bother Kanan as much as You, but she couldn't say it didn't sting at least a little. Chika oozed pure joy when she was with Riko. It seemed so natural in such a short amount of time. How couldn't it affect her at least a little?

"Yeah." Kanan ran tense fingers through her hair with a sigh. "It looks like we might have even more competition."

"More like we already lost," You grumbled, kicking a stray rock down their path.

"Come on, don't be like that." Kanan shot a quick elbow to You's arm. "You don't know that. It doesn't do any good to jump to conclusions like that. Trust me on this one."

You's grip tightened on her bag. "But you see it don't you. I've never seen Chika get so close someone like that, and it hasn't even been a whole school year yet."

"Of course I can see it." Kanan's hand moved down to the bridge of her nose, the frustration moving closer to the forefront. "It's pretty obvious that Chika likes Riko a lot. Like, a whole lot."

"Then what do you think we should do?"

Kanan looked over to You, whose eyes were locked on the pavement. "What can we do? It's not like we get to choose who Chika falls for, even if it isn't one of us."

"But!" You shirked back as Kanan shot her a pointed glare. "So you're going to let it happen."

"There isn't anything we can do about it, You. You know that." Kanan reached over to You's shoulder, offering a quick squeeze, her strong shoulders shaking. "Look, we don't even know if anything's going on. All we're doing is making a bunch of dumb assumptions."

You's shoulders relaxed, her voice lower. "I know, but it sucks."

"I know." Kanan pulled You in closer, her body pressed against You's warmth. The nice feeling of You's toned arm taking her by surprise. She shook her head. "But I guess this is all kinda our fault, too. It's not like either of us ever confessed. We decided on our little competition on our own, Chika doesn't know anything about it."

You hung her head, keeping quiet. She leaned more weight into Kanan's side. The gentle reassurance of Kanan's grip bringing solace. A nice feeling that she couldn't describe, but in her state, she didn't care.

"Why don't we ask Chika about it?" Kanan asked.

You lifted her head. "Are you sure? It might not go well."

"It's all we can do." Kana's hand ran up and down You's arm as they neared the end of their walk. You's bus stop in vision. "So let's do that before we go off and guess what's actually happen. You never know. All this could turn out to be nothing."

You pulled away from Kanan's gentle arms. "You're right. We won't know unless we ask her."

* * *

It had been so long since they'd all been in Chika's room. A lazy Sunday spent as three friends, something that Kanan and You were grateful to have. Though the lethargic atmosphere was something they knew couldn't continue. They came with a very clear mission after all. Most of the end results, they had decided, wouldn't be very favorable.

"Hey, Chika," Kanan started, sitting across from Chika with You close at her side. A tray of orange peels and empty tea cups sat in the middle. "Do you think we could talk about something?"

"Yeah." Chika's hands sat in her hands, leaning into the table. "You don't have to ask."

"You see, You and I aren't sure if it's something we should ask you before you're ready." Kanan looked to You who couldn't bring herself to look to Chika. "It's about you and Riko."

"Me and Riko?" Chika tilted her head, hands scrunching up her cheeks.

"Yeah, about Riko," You croaked, the atmosphere of the room exerting a pressure that seemingly only she could feel.

"What about us?"

"Us?" Kanan asked back without thinking, her heart beating a few beats faster than normal. "What do you mean 'us'?"

Chika's scrunched up in even more confusion. "Well, you asked about Riko and I. So yeah. What about us?"

"So there is something happening between you two?" You cut in, her words tumbled out and palms started to sweat.

"I don't understand what you guys are talking about." Chika pulled her head out of her hands, putting them down flat onto the table. "What did you want to know about Riko and me?"

They both shirked back at Chika's puzzled eyes. Neither knowing how to bring up what they came to talk about. In all their great and well thought out planning, neither ever thought they'd reach a point neither could bring up what they needed.

"What did you two want to talk about?" Chika leaned over the table, looking at her friends. "I don't understand what you two mean."

"It's … not something that's all that easy to bring up." Kanan had a hard time looking straight at Chika.

"Are you two keeping secrets from me?"

"No!" They both near shouted.

"Look, I'll ask since all we're doing is making things worth," Kanan said, preparing herself with a deep breath. "What do you think about Riko?"

"Well, Riko's a super important friend." Chika's eyes softened, leaning back. "We understand each other well, and we help each other make music and write lyrics. I think she's a really great person."

"That's all?" You asked.

"Yeah, we're friends." That perplexed expression came back onto Chika's face. "Did you two think we weren't friends or something? We aren't fighting or anything like that."

"Not exactly," Kanan said.

"Kanan and I thought that you guys might be more than friends, or something like that." You looked back down to her legs.

"More than friends?" Chika stared, waiting for an answer before shaking her head. A dark blushed forced its way onto her cheeks. "Wait did you two think we were dating or something?"

A pair of nods was her answer.

"Riko and I aren't like that at all!" Chika waved her hands frantically in the air. "Where did you two even get an idea like that? We're just good friends."

"You two got so close so fast," You mumbled, head still hung low. "We started to wonder if maybe it was because you guys were more than friends."

"Of course it isn't," Chika looked between the two. "We're just friends, nothing more."

Kanan and You shared a look. A large dose of relief coursing through each other's veins. Both of their tension evaporating under Chika's admission.

"We're sorry for asking such a weird question." Kanan kept back the smile as she apologized. "We were just curious is all."

"We didn't mean to make you upset," You added.

"I'm not upset." Chika's shoulders went slack. "If anything. I should be the one asking you two the same question."

"What?" Another quick and echoed response.

"I know how you two spend nights over and You's house without me." Chika pointed an accusatory finger. "If anyone's dating here, it's gotta be you two."

"No no no." You leaned forward, arms flailing and rejecting the sudden accusation. "Kanan and I aren't like that."

"What You said," Kanan added, waving a hand in front of her face. Taken off guard by the question. "I can assure you that we aren't dating."

Chika brought a hand under her chin and scratched. "I don't know. You two are always running off together without me. I've had my suspicions for a long time. I think you'd look very cute together."

"That's because we like training together." Kanan's voice was uncharacteristically frantic. "Right, You?"

"Kanan's right. We just end up spending more time together because we like to do our workouts together. That's all." You's heart beat what felt like a thousand times a minute, panic-stricken over the turn of events.

"I don't know." Chika kept rubbing her chin. Kanan and You vigorously shook their heads no. "But if you guys say so. I guess I was wrong."

A moment of silence passed. Kanan and You casting each other occasional glances, but they couldn't hold it. Both turning as soon as their eyes met. Neither knowing how they used to look into the other's eyes. Something made it awkward.

"So, what do you guys want to do now." Chika started on the peel of another orange, not paying attention to who she asked.

More silence. As hard as You and Kanan tried to find something to say, it was forced down when their eyes met. They wanted to pass it off as simple embarrassment, but it was never that easy. Years of dealing with shared feelings taught them that things never were, and this wasn't something either thought they could talk about with the other. It didn't seem easy like it was when it came to Chika.

* * *

It was an emergency meeting in You's room. After a week filled with odd glances and stuttered responses, everything came to a head. The nervous and awkward atmosphere that permeated everything they did together became too stifling. Their mutual love wasn't in the spotlight when they found time to be alone, only delicate conversations as they seemed to dance around one another.

The feeling in the room was no different. They sat side by side on the bed. You with her hands folded in her lap, thumbs fidgeting together. Kanan kept her hands flat on the sheets, the occasional grip her only show of nerves.

"I guess I should start since this was my idea." Kanan kept her eyes focused forward, she couldn't look to the side. "Things have gotten awkward with us lately."

"Yeah." You nodded, though Kanan couldn't see.

"And it happened after our talk with Chika, right?"

"Yeah." You's thumbs stopped moving, instead her hands tightening together.

"Is it the same reason for you that it is for me?" Kanan asked.

"I-I think so." You swallowed, waiting for a second to answer. "You're thinking about all that stuff that Chika said about us being a couple, right?"

"I am." Kana's heartbeat drowned out everything else, it took all her will to keep going. "I… I thought about it a lot."

"Well, what do you think?" You asked, a light coat of sweat building on her forehead.

"I didn't." A pause, Kanan forced herself to continue. "I didn't hate it."

You tensed further, palms sweating. "I-I didn't hate it either."

"So." Kanan found courage in You's agreement. Gingerly, she reached and hand over and pried You's apart, entwining their fingers. "You wouldn't hate it if we did stuff like this?"

"No." You worried about the sweat on her palms, but the gentle warmth of Kanan's hand was something she could take solace in. "I like it."

They sat in silence, neither having the will to look at the other. Their hands still connected, calloused fingers glided across the skin on the back of You's hand. The care and meaning of it all spreading through both.

"So, do you wanna maybe try more." Kanan forced her head to the side. Watching a You who still had her head turned away. "We don't have to if you don't want to, but I think it might be nice."

You turned her head only slightly, facing forward now. She nodded.

Kanan released her hold. Her hand trailing up You's arm, onto her shoulder then lightly around her neck. She ran fingers through You's silky hair, something she always did like to do, but this feeling different from the playful ruffling from years past.

You forced her head to the side, her eyes already closed. She leaned in, Kanan's hand acting as a soft guide. When their lips met, it wasn't what either had expected a first kiss to be. The inexperience shined through, the kiss nothing more than two pairs of lips touching one another. But it still felt electric, new and exciting.

Kanan pulled back first, hand still holding the back of You's head. Faces only a few precious inches apart.

"That was… nice," Kanan said, breathing heavily. She licked her lips, the excitement still buzzing. She loved it.

"I liked it." You opened her eyes, staring directly in Kanan's. What she felt toward Kanan now was so much like what she felt toward Chika for such a long time.

As they continued to stare, the only sound in the room their quiet pants, Kanan closed her eyes again. With a gentle tug, she pulled You back in.

Another kiss. This one with more feeling than the first. There was feeling put into each subtle movement of their lips. Both losing themselves in a requited love if for only a few brief and short-lived moments. Though neither could shake the gnawing of different emotions eating away at them. They loved each other, the fact couldn't be denied, but it felt incomplete. Missing a piece to truly make it feel whole.

"I love you, You," Kanan said. This time, You pulled back first. Her heavy breathing tickled Kanan's nose.

You swallowed hard. She placed a hand on the small of Kanan's back. "I love you, too."

Kanan slid her hand back down You's arm, taking her hand once again. "But you could feel it, right? Like something was missing."

You nodded. "It was like we were missing something."

"Do you think?" Kanan trailed off. "I do love you, You. But I still feel the same way about Chika."

"I know. So do I."

The tension was back. Dispelling the rooms gentle, if awkward, glow of a new found love.

"What do we do?" You asked, she pulled her eyes away.

"First, we need to tell Chika about us." Kanan offered light squeezes of You's hand. "We shouldn't keep her in the dark about this."

"You're right."

The thought wasn't what Kanan expected. It was unlike her, but she felt it was a very Chika-like way to go about things. Maybe she was being more influenced than cared to believe.

"When we tell her about us." The knot in Kanan's throat made it hard to continue. She swallowed it down. "Why don't we tell her how we feel about her."

"You mean, confess." You widened her eyes and shook her head. Kanan nodded. "What do we do if she says yes to one of us? Because I don't want us to break apart now."

"We wouldn't have to." Kanan did her best to smile. "I think that we could make it work. All three of us."

"I don't know if Chika would go for something like that. It's kinda strange, isn't it?"

"Maybe." Kanan leaned in, planting a kiss onto You's cheek. "But if it's the three of us. I know that we could make it work."

* * *

It was the next day when they cornered Chika in her room for a talk. Kanan sat on one side with You on the other side, Chika in the middle. They didn't expect things to go so smooth. Worst case being Chika is weirded out, messing with their friendship for good. It was a frightening thought, but if it could work, neither could picture a better scenario.

"You guys seem so serious. What's up?" Chika chuckled, looking between her friends. "We didn't even get to say goodbye to everyone after practice."

"You and I have some important things we need to tell you," Kanan said, silencing Chika before she could say anything. "A lot of things have happened lately."

"It might be weird and you might not like it, but we want you to listen to everything we have to say." You's tone was as serious as she could make it, but she had a hard time hiding the natural bubbliness of it.

"Is it that important." Chika didn't smile anymore, her face more somber, fitting the mood.

"Yeah, and it's a little hard for us to start." Kanan inhaled, she took some energy from You's presence. "You know that stuff you said about You and I not too long ago?"

"About you guys dating?"

"Mhmm," Kanan swore she saw Chika's eyes droop, but she brushed it off. "Well, you were right. You and I talked about it after, and we're dating now."

"Oh, that's great." Chika wiggled, trying to stand, but two hands forced her back down. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Chika," You said. The tension in Chika's shoulder taking her off guard. "If you didn't point it out, I don't think we would have ever gotten together."

"That's great you two, really," Chika said, she couldn't stop herself from continuing. "I guess that means we won't get as much time to be together like we used to. You'll want some private time without me around, and I'll do my best to make sure I don't get in your way. I can be slow when it comes to stuff like this, so if I'm getting in the way you can tell me. I want you two to be happy together, and I don't want to mess with it."

"Chika, slow down." Kanan stopped the babbling, she looked over to You who had the same worried expression. "This doesn't mean we won't be friends like we always have."

"Kanan's right." You slid her hand off Chika's shoulder, rubbing her back. "And didn't we tell you to wait for us to finish. We weren't done we."

"Don't worry, it's fine. You don't have to say anything else. I'm happy for you guys, honestly." Chika tried standing again, but Kanan's strength kept her glued to the bed.

"Just listen to us Chika." Kanan chastised, there was a point to her words. "Yes, You and I are dating now, but that isn't all. You see, after we got together we realized a few things."

"When it's only us together, something feels like it's missing," You continued. "I love her, but we think there is room for more."

"Wh-what does that mean." Chika looked back and forth, eyes panicked.

"You see, Chika. You and I haven't been honest with you for a long time." Kanan inched in closer, her body pressed against Chika's. "Since about middle school, we've had a sort of mutual crush on you."

Chika pointed to herself. "Me? Really?"

"Yup," You said. "And those feelings never went anywhere."

"Does that mean?" There was hope to Chika's question, a smile cheating it's way onto her lips.

"We know that it's a strange idea." Kanan looked across to You, who nodded with a smile. "We still love you and would love if you'd date us. All three of us would be together. We'd all love each other, nobody would need to feel left out or alone."

Chika was able to free herself from Kanan's forceful grip. She spun around, letting out a bright cheer and wrapping her arms around Kanan and You, pulling them down onto the bed. Wasting no time, she nuzzled in close to You. Rubbing their cheeks together, and giggling with straightforward and unbridled joy.

"Is this a yes?" Kanan asked, giggling along Chika as she watched.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Chika switched targets, showering Kanan with the same affection she showed You. "I don't care if it's weird or whatever. I've always loved you guys so much."

Kanan took her chance, snaking a hand around Chika's waist and pulling her in even closer. She showered the younger girl with fluttering kisses to the cheek and giddy giggles.

"Hey, no fair." You wasted no time following suit, reaching across Chika, she put a hand on Kanan's waist and pulled. Squishing Chika in the middle. "Let me in on this, too."

Their legs and arms tangled together in pure glee. A mess of people that none involved would ever complain about.

"Don't you think this is a little uncomfortable?" Kanan asked, her arm falling asleep under Chika's weight.

"Nope." Chika wiggled onto her back. "We're staying like this for the rest of the night."

Kanan and You said nothing. They looked across from each other over Chika. Their agreement from years ago solved in a way that neither expected, but they shrugged. Cuddling back in closer to Chika.


End file.
